


Comfort

by IchigoOtaku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/IchigoOtaku
Summary: Hanzo  wanted to find warmth and comfort in the space Jesse gave him among his own body, nestled in their bed together. He wanted to feel safe, home, complete.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicktrickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/gifts).



> Original prompt by dicktrickle: "washing hair and maybe tenderly kissing necks after getting hurt?? basically just one taking care of the other and being happy they're okay" This is a very loose interpretation of the prompt, as in hardly anything matches up with it, but I wrote this and thought, "I don't hate it, so let's share it." I still hope you enjoy it and I hope it brings everyone comfort when they need it. <3
> 
> Also, if you like my writing work, see the end notes about donating.

They hadn't contacted each other for nearly 72 hours, both away on their respective missions. Hanzo only knew Jesse had made it back to base when he overheard Tracer speaking to Winston, who informed them Jesse's group would be arriving in Gibraltar at any minute. Their group wasn't due back in a matter of three hours, so after the call, Tracer suggested Hanzo get some rest if he could make himself comfortable. He wasn't readily able to do much, only managing to slip into something like a power nap because he was exhausted, and even that only lasted roughly 15 minutes at most.

Returning to watchpoint was a process: check in at the med bay to ensure there weren't any injuries unaccounted for, debrief with Jack or Winston (whoever was readily available) with the promise of giving a fully detailed mission report within the week, then head to the mess hall for whatever meal they could manage to find. Each step was mandatory. Hanzo wasn't interested in any of it. He wanted to find warmth and comfort in the space Jesse gave him among his own body, nestled in their bed together. He wanted to feel safe, home, complete. He couldn't wait through the routine to get there. When Tracer gave everyone the all clear to leave the drop ship, Hanzo snuck away from the small group gathered to greet them, noting Jesse was not among them. He was tired, but that didn't keep him from scaling walls, jumping up on crates and machinery out of view to get back to his room faster. 

The hallway to Jesse's dorm was thankfully empty, and Hanzo was quick to find Jesse's door. Jesse had given him the access code long ago, so Hanzo wasted no time typing it in. He typed too fast, the system taking a couple seconds to recognize the code before requesting his thumb print. Hanzo rolled his eyes as he provided, trying not to feel like the extra security was a bit too much before the chime signaling he'd been cleared dinged, and the door was sliding open a second later.

Jesse was inside, sitting up on his bed trying to stifle a yawn. When Hanzo stepped in, Jesse looked at him with tired fondness. "'ey darlin'," he said, words slurred with sleep. "'m sorry I wasn't there to greet you."

"It is alright," Hanzo said as he placed his pack on the floor. Walking over to the bed, Jesse stood and reached both hands out to grab at Hanzo's hips, carefully pulling the other man closer. Hanzo initiated a kiss first, one that Jesse hummed against in approval. Their lips pressed together for what felt like forever, and when they pulled apart for air, they were only separate for a half second before kissing some more. "I missed you," Hanzo sighed after Jesse pulled back.

"Missed you too," Jesse grumbled. His voice was still a little hoarse. "Fell asleep as soon as I got comfortable in here. Guess I was a little worn out."

"I feel the same," Hanzo said, feeling exhaustion settling in. He leaned a little heavier against Jesse's body, nudging his head under Jesse's chin. "I would like to crawl into bed with you and sleep for the next two weeks."

"Only two weeks?" Jesse teased, his hand rubbing Hanzo's lower back. "I think I could sleep for a couple months."

"I say weeks because we do not have the time for an extended vacation," Hanzo chuckled. The thought of pushing Jesse to the bed was tempting, given how exhausted they both felt. Sleeping for months sounded much more appealing than doing anything requiring effort, at least for the moment. But dreaming of relaxing vacations was something they tried not to do, at least until they knew for sure they could take time off together. For now, they had other priorities. "Perhaps you would like to join me in a shower?"

"I'd like that a lot, darlin'," Jesse said. He kissed Hanzo's lips once more before asking if Hanzo would like to be carried, lifting him when the answer was yes. Hanzo carefully lifted his legs to wrap around Jesse's waist when he was prompted, and Jesse supported him with both hands under Hanzo's rear. Hanzo felt the ache in his knees and ankles settle in, quietly thanking Jesse as he relaxed into the other man’s body.

The walk to the bathroom was short, and Jesse didn’t bother closing the door behind them. Hanzo was kissing him while rubbing his scalp with loving fingers, drawing a moan from Jesse’s lips. “Fuck, feels real nice, babe,” Jesse hummed. “Had a headache since high noon yesterday.”

“Have you been taking proper care of yourself?” Hanzo asked out of habit, used to checking in on Jesse multiple times a day to ensure he was doing well. His fingers didn’t stop rubbing Jesse’s scalp even when Jesse put Hanzo down, or when Jesse cupped Hanzo’s face between his hands and kissed him.

"Nah, y'know how I get, darlin'," Jesse hummed. His hands lingered on Hanzo's arms, unwilling to pull away. Hanzo was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, keeping his own grip on Jesse tight. "Was more concerned 'bout getting back home to you."

"Allow me to check you for other injuries? That is, unless you did not skip the mandatory check in with Angela."

"I don't wanna hear any lip from you, cause I'm willing to bet you didn't stop either," Jesse chuckled. Hanzo was unable to hide his grin, trying to pull Jesse in close for more kisses. Jesse hardly resisted. "Lemme get the water running. Start dressing down for me, honey."

Hanzo stayed seated as he pulled his shirt over his head. watching as Jesse turned the faucet and checked the water temperature. When it was warm enough, Jesse covered the drain and made sure the water would pool before he leaned back to undress himself. Hanzo was reaching out to him, fingers drawn to the buttons of Jesse's shirt. "How 'bout you, Hanzo? Any injuries?"

"Nothing worth worrying over," Hanzo said without looking away from Jesse's buttons.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? But you're injured," he said.

"It was a minor fall. Landed mostly on my right side because my ankles were not anticipating the impact," Hanzo explained. He made quick work of Jesse's buttons, his hands on Jesse's shoulders while he pushed the shirt down Jesse's arms. "I only felt a little bit of pain for a few moments. It was nothing serious."

Jesse still made a small sound of disapproval. "Still feeling okay then?" he asked as his hand touched Hanzo's right side, careful not to squeeze Hanzo's hip as he is so want to do on most days.

"Yes," Hanzo said in a whisper against Jesse's lips. "Better, now that I am with you again."

They looked at each other with what can only be described as a goofy fondness, a look that they only let each other see when they were alone. Jesse leaned closer to the faucet pouring water in the tub to check the water's temperature. Hanzo took the opportunity to kiss Jesse's cheek again, a hand on Jesse's chin guiding him around until their lips pressed together. They were quiet, listening to the water flowing as they kissed for a minute, maybe two. When Jesse finally pulled back, he helped Hanzo to his feet, his hands reaching down to help Hanzo out of his pants. Hanzo did the same for him, his face close to Jesse's. They didn't really kiss as they undressed each other, but rather nosed at one another's faces and teased teeth against each other's skin. When they were both naked, Hanzo grabbed Jesse's hand, holding it to his lips to kiss the knuckles, before he led Jesse into the tub. He had Jesse sit closer to the front as he climbed in in the back, pulling Jesse against him when he was comfortable. The two of them shared a sigh as they relaxed.

They were silent and hardly moved. Jesse held onto Hanzo's arms where they crossed over his torso, and Hanzo kept head pressed to the juncture between Jesse's head and shoulder. Their breathing evened out, synced together almost perfectly. Both were reluctant to break the silence, but Jesse was the first to let out a moan as he gently pushed back against Hanzo. "I missed you," he whispered.

Hanzo squeezed him just enough to signal he responded. Turning his head, he kissed Jesse's neck up towards his ear, lips pressed against the shell. "I missed you too," he whispered back. Jesse turned his head just enough to kiss him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you like my work, consider donating to my ko-fi page. Donations help me afford food, tea, and craft supplies. https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @IchigoOtakuFics.


End file.
